


Come back (I can't dream without you here)

by Inspirationfeedscreatiivity



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirationfeedscreatiivity/pseuds/Inspirationfeedscreatiivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback to the first night Carmilla and Laura spent the night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back (I can't dream without you here)

The room was pitch dark. Not even the moonlight gave any sign of wanting to brighten up the small-scaled room. Laura´s room. Laura was sound asleep in her bed, snoring on and off with her head resting on that yellow pillow of hers. Outside it was blowing up to a storm and the rain played a calming symphony against the window, that kind that you can fall asleep to and not really notice during the night. You could have thought that she was alone, but a small creaking in the floor revealed the girl that was sitting below the window. Her black hair and t-shirt, which was wrapped over her knees that she had pulled up to her chest, made it impossible to see her if you didn´t knew she was there. But as soon as you did, you would notice the small light in her eyes and the pale skin that was uncovered, which was mostly her arms and feet. 

Laura snored once again and turned in her sleep, now facing the girl at the window. She mumbled something, then fell right back to sleep. 

Gosh, how beautiful she is, the girl thought and smiled. 

The floor creaked again when she pulled her up from it. She looked out the window, the rain ran down the glass and left a pattern behind. She could almost smell the rain, feel the wind in her hair and a deep sigh left her lips. Why she always found herself waking up in the middle of the night when she slept over at Laura´s had she not yet understood. Usually, she slept the whole night through. On occasion she would wake up because of a nightmare, but those didn't bother her when she shared a bed with her girlfriend. 

With Laura, she just woke up for no reason. 

She thought that the reason was that she just felt like she should be up and watch over Laura, like a sixth sense or something. But that sounded crazy, although she couldn't see any other reason because she was as relaxed as she could ever be when her wonderful girlfriend was near. 

This night had so far been like every other, she had woken up, stayed in bed long enough to make out that she didn't wake because of something or someone, then had she climbed out of bed, walked around the room and at last sat down on the floor. 

It was the same thing every single night. 

It was comforting, to be able to just sit and listen to the night. And the cute little noises Laura made in her sleep. Once or twice the girl had considered to record her girlfriend. She knew it would drive her crazy and she knew that she could use it when they argued about whether or not Laura snored. But that wasn´t really the reason for why she wanted to save her girlfriend´s snoring, mumbling and sleepy talk on her phone. All the girl wanted was to hear that sound when she was unable to listen to it from her place under the window. Just fall asleep to those cute noises on the nights she had to spend alone in her own bed, that would keep her warm when Laura couldn´t. However, Laura had made her promise to never record her. And if there was anything the girl did it was keeping her promises. So she stopped being grumpy over her waking up in the middle of the night, and started to enjoy those moments no one could take away from her.

When she turned around had Laura's arm fallen down from under her chin and was now touching the floor. She smiled and walked over to the bed. As she took Laura's hand in her own Laura mumbled something and did that thing with her legs that she always did in her sleep. The girl placed Laura's hand on the covers, as gently as she possibly could, and seated herself at the foot of the bed. Laura kicked her in the back, but it didn't hurt. Laura seemed to still be unaware of her, although she folded her legs behind the girl after she had kicked once again. When she was done kicking and mumbling she stopped frowning too. The girl watched Laura relax her face and soon the room was filled with the sound of her slumbering into a deep sleep again. The girl sat there, mesmerized by the beautiful creature by her side. She smiled, lovingly. She had done that a lot the last couple of weeks. It was hard for her not too. Laura made her feel things she didn't know she was capable of feeling and that had changed her, piece by piece. As she turned her eyes to the window again she remember the first night she spent with Laura.

_“It´s going to be a storm tonight”, Laura said with a frown and sat down on her bed._

_“You don´t say”, Carmilla answered ironically as she watched the sky go darker by the minute._

_It looked as if hell was going to come down on them. Or at the very least wash them away with a flood. She quite enjoyed the dark, it had always seemed more safe and comfortable than any kind of sunlight ever done. She was a night person, all the way and in every way. Put a bit of a storm in the mix and she was ready to really enjoy herself._

_A little rain has nobody died off, she thought with a smirk on her face._

_When she turned her eyes to Laura she saw her biting down on her lip. Only two things made her do that, either she was turned on or nervous. Carmilla guessed the latter, even though she hoped that it was the first one._

_“Hey, cupcake”, she said and Laura looked up, the girl´s eyes were filled with nervousness and something else. She was worried, Carmilla guessed and felt almost bad for hoping for the storm to bring its worst. “We are safe, nothing´s going to happen to you”, she promise and Laura nodded. But she still looked worried._

_“I was thinking of my dad”, she admitted and Carmilla understood what was actually bothering the other girl._

_Laura´s dad was out of town, away at a conference or something like that. Carmilla had not actually paid much attention to listing when Laura had told her about it, she heard the question about her sleeping over and that was it. But Laura had seemed suspicious all day and at unease, now Carmilla understood why._

_“He'll be okay, Laura”, Carmilla answered and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to Laura. “He´s probably sipping a beer in a old motel room, enjoying some rerun of a old game or something on a cable tv”, she continued and it actually brought a smile to Laura's lips. Laura then sighed and ran a hand through her hair before meeting Carmilla's eyes._

_“I don't like storms”._

_“It´s okay”, Carmilla told her and hoped she had calmed down a bit at the very least. Laura sighed once again and felt the tension in her muscles. But it was better with Carmilla there._

_“Thank you”, she whispered and Carmilla smirked. “For trying to talk me down”, she said and smiled a little._

_“Well, I can't have you all worried over something you can't do anything about, can I”, Carmilla answered. Laura smiled, but not the way Carmilla hoped for her to do. They sat there, looking out the window and observing the sky turn darker and darker. The wind was already pretty strong and was just going to grow even stronger._

_“Are you hungry?”, Laura asked after a moment of silence._

_“No”, Carmilla said. “You?”, Laura shrugged her shoulders to the question. “We could watch a movie”, Carmilla continued while hoping that a movie could distract the other girl from her worries. “Your choice”, she said with that raspy voice of hers and Laura bit down on her lip again._

_This time Carmilla knew why._

_She leaned back on her hands, while watching Laura pull her hair back. She followed her hands when she placed them on her knees, rubbing them back and forth a couple of times. Carmilla smiled internally, she could have stayed there the rest of the night, just to observe Laura´s every single move. It wouldn't have bothered her the slightest. She knew, that if she turned around she wouldn't be able to control her reactions._

_“Sweetheart”, Carmilla whispered. She knew that that was Laura's favorite nickname out of all the things she called her._

_“Yeah?”, Laura answered without looking back at her. Carmilla´s lips formed an even bigger smile._

_She felt a tingle in her fingers. She lifted her left hand off the bed and let her fingers touch Laura's back with gentle strokes, she barely even touched her but the small twitches in Laura's face told her that she didn't need to do much more.Though Laura tried her hardest to seem unaffected by Carmilla´s fingers still caressing her back, she had a hard time not looking at her._

_“Look at me”, Carmilla told her and Laura breathed out._

_When she turned Carmilla sat up and faced her. She could feel the tremble breath against her cheeks Laura as she realized how close Carmilla was._

_“You okay there, cupcake?”, Carmilla whispered._

_To Laura it sounded as if she spoke in slow motion, maybe because she tried not to see the look on Carmilla´s face. She was really occupied with her own thoughts, which was slipping away the longer Carmilla´s eyes tried to lock onto her own. Carmilla´s fingers had reached Laura´s neck and they continued to caress her skin. Laura pinched her eyes closed. When Carmilla´s fingers touched her neck, over her pulse point, Laura cleared her throat in a last attempt to get out of the situation she knew they would end up in. Carmilla´s hand stayed steady, but her eyes were searching, longing for Laura to open her eyes._

_“You know what”, Laura said with a tremble in her voice. “I am kinda hungry actually”, she continued._

_She couldn't see the smile that filled up Carmilla´s eyes, a smile that was glowing out of love. She let her hand stroke gently over Laura´s cheek before she leaned back on it again. Laura took one deep breath and then opened her eyes. Carmilla smiled at her._

_She´s so beautiful, Laura thought._

_She could feel her pulse all the way through her fingers and she was remained of the effect her girlfriend had on her. The effect that she loved and cherished, but could not handle at that very moment. When she stood up she could still feel the feeling of Carmilla´s fingers and the trace they most certainly have left on her skin._

_“Pizza?”, she asked Carmilla who had crawled back against the wall so she could sit up._

_“Sure”, Carmilla answered with a smile._

_As Laura went on a search throughout the house for a menu and number for the nearest restaurant, Carmilla stayed in bed, there she could listen to Laura talk to her self while searching. Carmilla knew Laura was nervous. Normally she would feel bad about it, but not that night. Because if there was anything she had learned about the cute girl swirling around the house it was that she could say no. Even if she nearly never said no, she said no with the way she looked at Carmilla or even sometimes the way she touched her._

_Carmilla knew how to read her and she knew that that wasn't the night. Her intentions had never been to get Laura into bed, she wasn't even sure if she was ready to take that step herself. But still, she liked to play with the idea of them getting to that state somewhere in the future._

_“Found it!”, Laura yelled from outside the room. When she appeared at the door Carmilla just looked at her. Laura´s eyes were glowing. She was absolutely stunning. Laura jumped onto the bed, next to Carmilla and flipped the menu open between them. “What do you want?”, she asked while browsing through the alternatives._

_Carmilla didn't even look at the menu, her eyes were fixed at the girl sitting beside her._

_“Whatever you're having is fine”, she answered and could see a smile in the corner of Laura´s lips._

_Laura looked up and fixed her eyes with Carmilla´s. Without a word she leaned in closer and placed a kiss on the other girl´s lips. Carmilla smiled and pulled back Laura´s hair from her face. They kissed again, but it was soft. Nothing more than that. Gentle and sweet. When Laura pulled back she laced her fingers with Carmilla´s, holding her hand on top of her thigh._

_“I don´t know what i want”, she said and Carmilla felt warm inside._

_“It´s okay, take your time”, she whispered and rested her head on the other girls shoulder._

_Later that night, when Laura had fallen asleep next to Carmilla, one arm around her waist and the other one under her chin, the windows creaked as the wind took out its anger on everything in its path. Carmilla was watching some old black and white movie on Laura´s laptop, but didn´t pay much more attention to it than the girl sleeping in her arms._

_When the storm reached its high and tugged even harder Laura started to twitch. It began with her kicking, then she grasped harder for Carmilla's clothes and after a while she started to mumble things. Carmilla thought that she was having a bad dream and tried to calm her by rubbing her arm, but there was no change in Laura´s twitching._

_Carmilla had to clench her jaws when Laura kicked her in the shin and looked down on the girl that she never seen use force before, apparently she only did that in her sleep. When nothing happened for a couple of minutes Carmilla put down Laura´s laptop beside the bed and tried to sleep too. But Laura continued to twitch and mumble. Eventually Carmilla started to believe that she was actually having a really terrifying nightmare, so she did the only thing she could do. She rolled Laura over and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. With her chest pressed to Laura's back, legs intertwined together and hands clenched to hers could she feel Laura's body slowly relax._

_But she wasn't asleep, that Carmilla noticed when she saw Laura's eyes flicker from where she had put her chin in the space between Laura's neck and shoulder._

_"Laura, it was only a nightmare", Carmilla told her and stroked the back of one of the girl´s hands with her thumb. "Go back to sleep", she whispered against Laura's neck and caressed it with her nose._

_"Carm", Laura said with a quiet voice._

_"Mm?", she answered and hugged Laura tighter to her chest._

_"Thank you", Laura whispered. Carmilla smiled, but was a bit confused still because of Laura's kicking and mumbling._

_"For what?", she asked._

_She could feel every breath Laura took and they were deep, controlled. Laura didn't answer. Instead she turned around, facing Carmilla. They shared her yellow pillow, which Carmilla noticed smelled just as good as Laura did. Laura wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's body and rested her head against her chest for a moment. When Laura laid back on the pillow she looked straight into Carmilla's eyes._

_"For making me feel safe", she finally whispered and pressed her lips to Carmilla's._

_This kiss wasn't like the others they had shared during the night. It was deep, passionate and filled with all that longing they had both felt for each other. Carmilla was taken by surprise by that, but welcomed it. When they parted, Laura just looked at her girlfriend. Her eyes were mesmerized by every single part of Carmilla's face._

_"I'm not afraid when I'm with you", she whispered. Carmilla felt every word as it sunk in to her and made room in her heart, the one place in her body that everything she felt for that girl was stored._

_"The only nightmare I could ever dream would be to lose you", Laura said and with that she offered all of what she was for the girl whose eyes never looked away from hers._

_"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart", Carmilla answered and kissed Laura. Hard. Deep. Lovingly. Offering her heart in return._

_Laura let out a sigh as their lips parted and she let Carmilla explore her mouth. But Carmilla only kissed her that one time, then she crawled closer and rested her forehead against her girlfriend´s._

_"I promise", she whispered as she tucked her hands behind Laura's back. They closed their eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the wind, rain, creaking and loudest of them all, each other's breathing._

The memory leaved Carmilla smiling. It was a goofy smile, which she would most definitely given a snarky comment about if she had seen someone else wear it. She looked down at Laura. In that moment she wished that she would have been awake, just so she could have seen how happy she was. 

How happy Laura made her. 

Out of the blew a branch hit the window and the wind gained in power, the walls creaked in protest. Like on queue Laura started twitching and twisting where she was laying.

“Carm”, Laura cried out with a sleepy voice as she felt for her behind her.

“I am right here, sweetheart”, Carmilla answered softly and put a hand on Laura´s leg.

“No you're not”, Laura whispered and grabbed Carmilla´s hand, pulling her towards her. 

Carmilla felt like commenting by saying that she was bossy in bed, but decided to leave that for a day when Laura would be able to remember it. Carmilla crawled back in bed behind Laura. Even before she had time to get into a comfortable position Laura wrapped her arm around herself. Making it almost impossible for Carmilla to move in any way, but as Laura sighed happily and brought Carmilla's hand up to her face so she could hold it with both hands Carmilla didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Carmilla smiled as she placed her head beside her girlfriends on the yellow pillow, the girl still twitched when the walls creaked or something hit the window but not nearly as much as before. Laura mumbled something that sounded as an approval to Carmilla´s chin leaning against her neck and shoulder and relaxed her body.

“I love you”, Carmilla whispered into the brown curls and kissed Laura´s neck. Laura responded by pulling Carmilla's arm closer to her chest.

"I love you too", she mumbled as they fell asleep.


End file.
